


nothing but dark

by JeanSouth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (only mild though), Exhibitionism, JRPG AU, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pet Play, Sex Toys, kageyama tobio is a bottom, kageyama tobio is a dirty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio has a lot of dirty, sexy fantasies about Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing but dark

**Author's Note:**

> this is a uh retro 5+1 fic..

5 times Kageyama had a filthy fantasy about Hinata, and 1 time one came true.

i.

Kageyama, for all he liked to pride himself on his mature disposition, was a lot like every other teen boy. He inhaled food like a garbage disposal, had no control over the words coming out of his mouth, and didn’t get a choice in the fantasies that crept up from the dark pits of his mind to torment him at inopportune moments.

The first time it happened, it was relatively easy to get out of.

It was a dull Tuesday, with a weekday roadtrip to Nekoma after a long, drawn-out history class covering things they’d been over throughout the rest of the year already. He’d spent more time looking out the window, waiting for the end of the year to come so he could practice non-stop instead.

Over the year since he’d started high school, he’d never gotten a new uniform, though. His school uniform had been bought slightly too big and sat comfortably snug now instead, the shoulders a bit tight, but his volleyball uniform, he realised as they prepared for their first practice match in the better part of two months, had already been comfortably snug when he got it. After two months it was even more snug, but with third-year exams coming up, time was too sparse for many games.

Still, Kageyama squirmed into his shorts, noting they were a tiny bit tight on his waist. He hadn’t gained much muscle, really, he’d just grown even taller (much to Nishinoya’s chagrin). He’d talk to Kiyoko when they got back and ask for the next size up. Putting it out of his mind, he focused on the same thing as ever: winning.

Halfway through, his focus broke.

"Those are obscene," one of Nekoma’s benched members murmured as Kageyama pulled himself up, using the post at the edge of the net, having tripped in a desperate (but successful) attempt to make a save. "Do you think he does it on purpose?"

"If he did," another one laughed, "It’s working. I think I saw the captain run out to jerk off last time he got switched out."

Flushing red, Kageyama signaled a bathroom break, letting Nishinoya replace him for a while, and exited as subtly as he could.

Once in the bathroom, he left the stall door open, shut the toilet lid, and stood on it. Like that he was high enough to see his waist in the bathroom mirror. They seemed fine; they stopped a little bit short on his upper thigh, but _obscene_  was hardly the word. Sighing in relief, he lent down to hold on to the back of the toilet so he wouldn’t fall off, bending at the waist rather than the knee.

 _Ah_. That  _was_  a little bit obscene.

When he bent forwards, the shorts rose up, teasing at the bottom of his asscheeks, showing off the tight red underwear. With the wide leg cut on the shorts, it was easy to see up them to where the fabric of his underwear clung to his cock, and stretched over his ass. Quickly getting down, he shut the bathroom door and sat down, reeling from the realization everyone had seen him bend over.

Their opponents, his captain, Tsukishima (who would never let him forget it), and even Hinata…

Uninvited thoughts flooded his head. He’d always had a little crush on Hinata - all the heightened emotions in their shared matches, the initial spark when they met, and the constant, inescapable proximity, how could he not - but never quite so intensely.

First, a dark part of his mind suggested, maybe Hinata would take him away from the team after the match, make him turn around and bend over, and motion at his exposed upper thighs.

"What do you think you’re doing?" Hinata demanded, legitimately outraged. He was a fair, honest, player and dirty tactics like distracting the opponents wouldn’t fly by him. Hinata frowned deeper, hands on his hips, then prodded sharply at Kageyama’ leg, missing and getting his inner thigh instead. "Testing out a tactic like this on Nekoma is wrong!"

He huffed, nudging Kageyama back into his bent over position when he tried to stand straight and explain himself. He opened his mouth to speak instead when Hinata forced the shorts up further, making them pull tight on Kageyama’s cock, and slip between the cheeks of his ass, making him raise onto his tiptoes.

"If you’re going to use dirty tactics, you may as well just go like this!" Hinata scolded him, one hand started to tease into Kageyama’s underwear where it still covered him. His hands were warm and calloused from volleyball as he rubbed Kageyama’s ass, going quiet. His fingers started to drift to where the fabric had bunched between the cheeks of his ass-

“ _Kageyama!_ " Hinata’s voice interrupted his fantasy, and Kageyama tensed as he came in his shorts, adding injury to insult.

"I’ll be out in a minute," Kageyama snapped, getting up as soon as his legs stopped feeling so weak. Maybe his crush was getting out of hand.

ii.

The second time it happened outside of his bedroom, Kageyama was not so much shocked as annoyed at himself.

They were in a train, as was not uncommon for them, and the complete _normality_  of the situation lulled him into thinking he was safe from the increasingly frequent, dirty, frankly incredibly gay thoughts. First, he had to figure out how to act normal around Hinata. Then, he could tackle his sexuality.

As was also not uncommon, Hinata was chattering away on the phone, catching up with Kenma after a weekend without contact. Facing away from Kageyama, he didn’t see the shock on Kageyama’s face when a hand slipped between his legs and started rubbing. It was hardly the first time it had happened, and he didn’t mind per se, but it had never been done so suddenly. Most perverts started rubbing his waist and made their way down, but the sudden shock had him hard immediately.

As they stopped at a small station between school and home, the train became even more crowded. The jostling crowd made him step back, sending him right into the arms of the pervert behind him, Hinata pressed up again his chest. He had to work his bag over his cock to make sure Hinata wouldn’t feel his stiff erection.

The hand rubbing between his legs stopped for a moment as Hinata paused to apologize to Kageyama for being rude, then continued when Kageyama shook his head, mumbled it was okay.

Instead the hand worked open his belt just enough to let them slip into his loose school trousers, a bag bumping against his upper thigh as another hand slipped in until one was rubbing his cock, the other, slightly wet and slick, was working two fingers into his hole.

He could only imagine Hinata looking up if he let out a soft moan, then looking down, noticing a strange man touching Kageyama when only  _he_  was allowed to touch Kageyama, then pulling him away, the fingers slipping out of his hole with a wet noise, leaving him horny and loose.

As the two fingers became three, he struggled not to squirm and whimper. Once Hinata had tugged him away, he could make them get off at the next stop and drag him into the empty station waiting room, then push him down onto one of the benches, undoing his trousers and pulling them down.

"Why didn’t you tell  _me_  if you wanted to be fingered?” he could pout, rubbing his fingers over Kageyama’s loose hole. He could accept his quiet, murmured apology, the offer to fuck him right there and then…

As the train jolted to a standstill at their stop, he shuddered and came when the fingers inside him brushed over his prostate then pulled out, tugging his shirt back down and righting his pants as he waited for the rest of the crowd leave. As he started walking, the man behind him smiled widely at him, until he flushed, ducked his head and kept walking.

"What the matter?" Hinata questioned, watching him with big, innocent eyes until he felt guilty.

"Nothing," he frowned, threw his bag over his shoulder, and sulked. Act  _normal_.

iii.

After that, Kageyama sort of accepted that he wanted Hinata. As his teammate, as his boyfriend, and as the person who fucked him every day.  
Lately his fantasies were getting a bit out of hand, even more so than usual.

"Kenma said I should play this," Hinata said, reaching up to show him a game. It had a large amount of characters, but the one on-screen had a revealing outfit on, mainly made up of a dark main part - covering the torso (barely) and the crotch (sort of), then several large pieces of cream chiffon, clearly not there to provide warmth and cover for the character’s legs. The pieces were attached at the hip and the ankle, much like the arm pieces attached at the shoulder and the wrist. "It’s really cool so far."

With that he went back to playing, used to being on the floor whilst Kageyama did his homework on the bed. He didn’t seem aware of Kageyama burying his face in his pillow, trying to banish thoughts of what it would be like if they were all in a videogame.

He could have an outfit like that - tight, revealing, with enemies mocking him left and right as he notched an arrow, sweeping the arm pieces out of the way to aim well and take them out.

Afterwards, Hinata would praise him and his aim, hugging him close in joy over their victory. They would have to share a room at the inn, of course, and find out it had only one bed.

"How do you get that on?" Hinata asked, frowning, taking off his own armour. As usual, Kageyama intended to leave his gear on - he never knew when he would have to get up and run at a moment’s notice. He supposed it did look complicated to others.

"There’re clasps," he offered, turning around and moving the fabric to show a row of (admittedly irritating) clasps. The long strips of chiffon were held on with a shimmery belt and collar at his waist and neck, with bracelets and anklets at his wrist and ankles. As he unclipped those, Hinata looked fascinated. When he was done, he squirmed slightly. Without the chiffon, he only had the collar, the belt, and the dark fabric that resembled nothing more than a skimpier version of a girls’ swimsuit. There was nothing to distract from the way it clung to him at all.

"That’s cool," Hinata agreed, a little breathy, and waited for Kageyama to get in first, his back to him, then got in too. The lights were still on; when he turned to complain, Hinata was staring, cock in his hand and a blush on his face. "Sorry…"

His hand stopped immediately, but it only drew attention to his cock. It was stiff with a pink tip, longer than Kageyama has expected, but perfectly thick. A little bit of precum made the tip shine.

"Idiot," Kageyama muttered, turning over. "Couldn’t you have jerked off in the bathrooms?"

As if it was a great, difficult task, he reached over and took Hinata’s cock in his hand, rubbing up and down the shaft.

"I wasn’t horny until I started looking at you…" Hinata protested, hips twitching to thrust into Kageyama’s hand. "This close, without the stuff on your legs, I can see your cock outlined… And your nipples…"

He shifted closer, embarrassed, and hid his face by nuzzling at Kageyama’s shoulder.

"So this is my fault?" Kageyama forced a frown, letting go of Hinata’s cock to push him onto his back, then straddled him, cupping his own pecs and pinching at his nipples. "It’s my fault you were looking at these and got a hardon?"

He tugged at them a bit until they stiffened, then leaned down to make Hinata look, chasing away the expression that said he thought Kageyama would kill him for looking.

"It’s not your fault!" Hinata shook his head, reaching up to rub Kageyama’s nipples delicately, then harder when his wrists were grabbed and he was physically forced to squeeze them. "It’s my fault, because I couldn’t control myself when I saw how tight your clothes were on your ass…"

Kageyama sighed again, leaning back as Hinata’s hands followed him.

"I guess this time, I’ll have to help you," he grumbled, leaning over to grab one of their healing potions. When he uncapped it he smothered his fingers in the clear liquid, slipping three fingers inside himself, relishing the healing tingle immediately. He watched Hinata’s face, his wide-eyed expression, until he was done.

Leaning back, he coated Hinata’s cock in the clear liquid too, watching him shiver at the tingling sensation.

"Ready?" Kageyama demanded, positioning the head of Hinata’s cock at his entrance, waiting for his nod before he sank down, moaning quietly at the feeling. Before Hinata could ask him if he was okay, he raised himself again, moving back and forth quicker and quicker, relishing Hinata’s hands coming up to rub at his nipples again, then push aside his clothes to rub his cock.

"I’m gonna-" Hinata cringed, hips bucking up to meet Kageyama’s, a bit of panic taking him.

"Come inside me," Kageyama demanded, knocking Hinata’s hand out of the way to jerk himself off, milking every last drop of semen out of Hinata as he continued to move until he’d come too.

Getting off him, he lay down, curled up, and tensed completely as he realized it was only a fantasy - with Hinata inches from him. Hesitantly opening his eyes, he watched Hinata’s intense focus.

"I beat the boss!" Hinata grinned at him, leaning in close to show him the loot screen, completely unaware of the sticky situation.

iv.

Later that night, Kageyama thought of his parents going to a high school reunion, of mentioning it to Hinata, and of Hinata coming over with a mysteriously full bag.

"You told me because you wanted to spend some time alone, right?" he titled his head in confusion at Kageyama’s surprised look, and came in the moment he stepped to the side. He looked up as he unlaced his shoes and took off his coat. "I’ve been waiting for this!"

Bag in hand, he led the way up the stairs and sat down on the bed, taking deep breaths.

"Kageyama…" he started, rifling through his bag. "Can I… gag you?"

He pulled out a red ballgag with a leather strap, holding it up and giving Kageyama his best puppy eyes. They were the ones that got Kageyama to share his lunch, and teachers to forgive him sleeping in class.

Silently, Kageyama nodded after a moment and opened his mouth, letting Hinata fasten the strap at the back of his head. It was surprisingly comfortable, not too big. He tried to say as much and only managed to make a muffled noise, a tiny bit of spit coming through one of the holes in the gag. He looked away sharply, but let Hinata guide him over and onto his bed.

"What about handcuffs…?" Hinata cautiously asked next, nudging him onto his tummy and touching the cold metal to his wrists. When Kageyama didn’t flee, he clicked them closed and let him test the boundaries of them, pulling back and forth, squirming under Hinata’s weight where he’d sat on Kageyama’s upper legs.

His hands traced a path from Kageyama’s wrists to his shoulders, then wrapped a blindfold over his closed eyes.

"You can’t tell me off, now," Hinata whispered, sounding the slightest bit smug. "Or glare at me."

With deft hands he tugged off Kageyama’s pajama bottoms, leaving him nude from the waist down, then fingered him loose and wet.

"Your hole looks really eager," Hinata told him, without the risk of Kageyama telling him off. "Now that I’ve taken my fingers out, it’s twitching like it’s really lonely."

His fingers ghosted over Kageyama’s hole, and the soft sounds gave away that he was masturbating at the same time.

"I think you’ll shout at me later if I don’t give your slutty hole something to fill it," he murmured honestly, before a buzzing sound filled his bedroom then teased over his hole. Kageyama forced himself to lay still, whimpering into the gag as the tip of the vibrator slipped inside him. He had no idea how big it was but it felt huge, stretching him wide. He bucked as it went deeper into him and seemed to not stop going. "You’re taking it so well… It’s almost like your body was made to take big, stiff things in your ass!"

The vibrator still continued even deeper inside him, then eventually stopped as it kept buzzing softly, making his cock drip liberally. Hinata squeezed it, rubbing a small vibrating bullet on the tip, then secured it there. With a small, self-satisfied hum, he turned them both up, listening to Kageyama scream into his gag and orgasm on his clean sheets.

"Your body’s shaking…" he turned both of them down while Kageyama twitched helplessly against the overstimulation, growing hard again almost immediately. He felt completely powerless against the onslaught of pleasure, unable to stop it even if he wanted to, at Hinata’s mercy.

"Can I cum in you?" Hinata leaned over him, nibbling at his earlobe, waiting for him to nod. When he did, Hinata sat back, slowly pulling out the huge vibrator and placing the tip of his cock inside instead, coming moments later. With a selfsatisfied sigh, he leaned away again, not moving for a few minutes. Then he sighed again, moved, and positioned something at Kageyama’s hole. Its blunt, small tip slipped inside easily, then quickly got bigger, as if it was a triangle shape.

Just as Kageyama thought he couldn’t take it anymore, it slipped inside him fully, the base of it as narrow as his finger, with a large, flat disc attached to it. “Now my cum can’t leak out of you… I’ll fill you up a lot tonight!”

With a deep inhale, Kageyama came in his hand and came back to reality, covered in sweat on top of his sheets. He was pretty sure if he discovered one more fetish, he’d scream.

v.

Things were okay after that, for a while. The holiday hit, the third years left, and his libido restrained itself to not sneaking up on him.

"What a good puppy!" Hinata crooned, kneeling down to stroke a dog passing by. "Such a good boy! Aren’t you!? You’re so good!"

Later, alone, Kageyama did scream. Another fetish. Dimly, he wondered if he would take any fetish if Hinata was involved. It was a scary thought as he crawled under his blankets, switched off the light, and lubed up his hand. If he was having dirty thoughts anyway, he may as well enjoy them. Kageyama shut his eyes.

"Come here," Hinata crooned, with the same kind of encouragement in his voice as he did when the first years missed yet another serve. Instead of a dog, like he’d seen with Hinata in the park, a black cat tail coiled away from the harness that fasted to his waist, slipping between his thighs, around his cock to keep the tail above his hole without covering it. On his head were two cat ears on a headband that Hinata kept trying to pet, soothing Kageyama’s offense in a gentle voice. "I’ll give you lots of milk…"

Unamused by the pun, Kageyama turned. A bell jingled where it hung off the red collar around his neck, knocking into the paw-shaped tag on it.  _Belongs to Hinata Shouyo_ , the tag proclaimed in bold letters. He wasn’t sure if that was worse or the black hold-ups that came to his upper thigh, the bottom of the feet patterned to look like cat paws.

"I have catnip…" Hinata tried in a sing-song voice, sitting down in an armchair. Hanging his head, Kageyama had to admit to himself that it was a fantasy, and he was meant to act like a cat; swallowing his pride, he mewled softly and turned to look for the catnip. It was stuffed into a small, grey, fabric mouse, dangling from its tail held between Hinata’s fingertips. He swung it back and forth a little until Kageyama came close, who pretended to bite up at it. "Good kitty…"

Hinata smiled at him brightly, running fingers through his hair, then down his neck, then pinching at his nipples softly.

"Come up on the couch," he tugged lightly at Kageyama’s collar to encourage him, nuzzling at his neck when he sat comfortably. Hinata leaned in, catching one of Kageyama’s nipples between his teeth. "You’re a really pretty kitty."

Embarrassed, Kageyama looked away, resting his hands on Hinata’s shoulders as he started to suck, teasing his fingertips over Kageyama’s cock. He mewled out a protest as Hinata sucked harder, squeezing the other one tightly.

"Do you think if I suck hard enough, you might start giving m-" Hinata cut off when Kageyama slipped a hand over his mouth, faking a small hiss. It drew a laugh from him as he sat up, giving both nipples a small kiss in apology. "Alright…  _I’ll_  give you some milk instead, then…”

Hinata unzipped his shorts, crawling up the couch until the tip rested on Kageyama’s lips, leaving it there until his tongue snaked out, lapping at the tip while Hinata rubbed up and down the shaft, moaning softly. He dripped pre-come like a fountain, and Kageyama would have purred if he could.

"Here it comes…" Hinata watched him, a little anxious, shoulders tense until Kageyama opened his mouth as wide as he could, tongue out and eyes closed, ready for the bitter, salty cum that landed on his tongue. After swallowing, he sucked softly at the tip, getting the last little bit out.

+i.

After all his fantasies, it took until the start of the his second year to be brave enough to ask Hinata out to the movies. It wasn’t a bad movie, full of action and bumping hands over popcorn. At one point, the red-headed secret agent came out in a tight leather outfit, and Kageyama couldn’t help but think of himself in it.

Beside him, Hinata sighed, though it sounded amused more than exasperated.

"Are you hard  _again_?” he asked, quiet enough that the people in the row of them couldn’t hear him ask. When Kageyama made to leave, he grabbed him by the wrist, jerked his head towards the bathrooms, and raised both eyebrows.

_Finally._


End file.
